Lying In His Angel's Arms
by DramaticSheep
Summary: Hermione comforts Ron after the battle of Hogwarts for his fallen brother, Fred. R/Hr. One Shot. Feedback is really appreciated, hope you like this.


I wrote this one night after being fully inspired by a screencap of the new deathly hallows movie, in which Hermione is holding Ron and they are sitting on the stairs. It really jumped out at me.

If you want a backing track whilst reading this, then I suggest Mad World by Gary Jules.

As I said, this is based of a picture screencap from the 'The Story' ABC family preview in which they are both sitting on a staircase, she is holding him and holding his hand, and he has his head down, it's so sad.

Disclaimer: Yes I don't own Harry Potter, obviously.

**L****ying In His Angel's Arms**

The atmosphere was eerily silent, it was possible for one to hear themselves breathing, to hear their own heart beating. Ron was sat bolt upright on the large couch in front of the fire, which was not lit in the Gryffindor common room. It was bitterly cold for the middle of May, but Ron did not seem to notice, he was barely aware of anything.

Himself, Hermione and Harry had decided to stay at the castle, at least for tonight. Harry was too exhausted to do anything else. His mum, dad and Ginny had taken the body back to the Burrow, Percy had gone back to his flat in London. George had stayed at the castle as well, too emotional to even attempt apparating. He had not said a word to any one and drawn the curtains on his four poster bed. Ron was pretty sure he was not getting any sleep at the moment either, as he heard many strangled sobs come from behind those curtains. It was the first time ever that he'd seen his brother cry.

A few hours after the battle had ended, everything had descended upon Ron like a lead weight, whether it be from exhaustion, hunger, relief or the terrible grief that he felt for his fallen brother, he did not know. They were headed up the battered stairs just outside of the Great Hall when he collapsed into a heap on the steps.

Hermione had helped him up, then sat him down, placed one arm around his shoulder and the other grasped his hand tightly. The strength of it was the only thing reminding him that he was still alive. It felt like they were sat there like that for hours, nobody was disturbing them. Then finally he tore his glance away from the floor and looked deep into her brown eyes, they were swimming with tears. He noticed a few fall, he reached up with his free hand to wipe them away.

He still had not cried. He could not understand why, he fully knew that if he did not, he could never move on from this properly and being stuck in this frozen, empty, vacant state would not help anybody. He gazed out of the common room window at the black sky encrusted with diamond stars and could not help but childishly wonder if Fred was up there right now.

"Aren't you cold?" came a quiet voice from behind him. He turned his head slowly and saw Hermione stood at the foot of the stairs in her pyjamas, but wearing her pink hooded jumper from the day before to keep herself warm.

"No." He replied, emotionless. There was silence.

"Can't sleep." She said. It was a statement, not a question. Ron shook his head slowly.

"Me either... Do you mind?" She asked, again Ron shook his head and she sat down beside him on the couch. She was very close to him, but Ron did not mind, it made him feel safe, the pain was not nearly as bad when she was by his side. Slowly he took her hand in his, and she squeezed it thoughtfully.

Finally the tears began to fall, one by one. She reached up with her free hand and wiped them away, but more fell in their place, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Ron let out a choked sob that was full of hurt and heart break. She allowed him to lean into her, still holding his hand tightly as she held on to the body of the man she loved, who was trembling so violently with cries and sobs.

He had done the same for her on their first night at Shell Cottage, held her as she sobbed, held her until she had fallen asleep, been at her bed side when she had woken herself up, screaming from the nightmares.

Eventually he regained control of himself, his breaths evening themselves out though the tears were still flowing. What seemed like hours later he lifted his head to look at her. Though it was very dark in the unlit Gryffindor common room, she could see his red puffy eyes that were still falling.

"I – I – I love y-you." He stammered between sobs. She placed her right hand gently on the side of his face gently.

"I love you too." She said quietly.

"W-will you stay with me." He asked like a child, she kissed him on the forehead.

"Always." She whispered, as he leaned back into her, they slowly drifted off to sleep, on the couch in front of the fire, cradled in each others arms.


End file.
